Beetwen Two of Us
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang romantis, yang dapat membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang. Bukan juga kisah cinta yang dipenuhi tawa hingga membuatmu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Ini hanya sepenggall kisah cintaku, kisah cinta seorang Xi Luhan /GS/HunHan/EXO Fic/RnR


**Between Two of Us**

**Cast: Luhan, Sehun, etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer: ©EXOST Panda's original. All cast belong to GOD.**

**Don't copy or re-publish without permission!**

**.**

**.**

_Love._

_Live._

_Laugh._

'_Sometimes selfishness could defeat love and kill your heart. At last, it turns your laughter into sadness.'_

_._

_**2014.**_

'_Can you tell me the definition of smiling?'_

Canda, tawa, senyuman… bahkan aku tidak dapat tersenyum lepas layaknya manusia normal. Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang terlukis pada bibirku tiap mengenang masa lalu. Tak ada lagi diriku yang ceria. Sosok itu telah hanyut oleh sakit dan luka.

Mungkin kini sebuah pedang bermata dua tengah bersarang di dalam hatiku, sehingga aku tak bisa lagi walau hanya sekedar merasakan kasih sayang. Seluruh cahaya meredup dari duniaku yang awalnya berwarna. Kini aku kembali menjadi seonggok batu yang tak berharga…

.

.

_Where are you? How's your day? Are you ok?_

_I worried about you…_

_._

_._

"_Your destination number is not active. Please try again later—"_

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Suara yang kuharapkan tak kunjung ku dengar walau hanya sedetik saja. Jemariku terasa kebas karena tak berhenti menekan tombol _Redial_ dan mengetik puluhan pesan untuknya.

Bulir-bulir hujan perlahan jatuh membasahi Seoul disertai dengan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Rasa khawatirku menyelusup semakin dalam.

_'Hunnie… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sana? Mengapa kau belum kembali juga?' _batinku cemas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke jendela. Kuraih tirai putih yang tergantung dengan rapi dan menyibaknya perlahan. Sungai kecil terbentuk di wajahku saat aku mengingat terakhir kali Sehun memelukku dengan erat, memanggilku dengan nama-nama yang ia ciptakan, ciuman kecil sebelum tidur dan… saat terakhir kali ia mengatakan "Saranghae" padaku…

Sebelum kesalahanku 3 bulan yang lalu, Sehun selalu memelukku tanpa kupinta terlebih dahulu… terkadang dia menggodaku dengan candaannya, ataupun dengan sikap manjanya kepadaku.

Tapi tidak sekarang… saat aku meminta Sehun untuk memelukku, ia memelukku. Namun tidak seerat dulu… tak jarang aku berusaha menahan air mata dan isakanku karena aku tahu, ia tidak suka aku menangis…

.

.

_I just want a little bit of your time._

_I just want a little of your hug &amp; Kisses._

_I just need…_

_A little piece of your love…_

_._

_._

_**[Flashback]**_

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku!?" Suara bentakannya menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita padamu, Hunnie…" Jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu aku sibuk! Tapi seharusnya kau menceritakan seluruh masalahmu padaku!" Ucapnya dengan sorot mata tajam. "Sesulit itukah bagimu untuk bercerita padaku? Atau bahkan kau tak percaya padaku?"

Kutahan air mataku yang mulai menggenang, "Aniya, Hunnie… aku tahu belakangan ini kau sibuk mengerjakan proyek dan aku ingin kau konsentrasi pada proyek itu… aku—"

"Ya! Aku yang terlalu sibuk hingga tak punya waktu untukmu! Aku yang salah! Maaf. Apa kau puas!?" Sentaknya lagi dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Aniya, Hunnie… kau tidak salah apapu—"

"_Stop it_!"

"Hunnie…"

"Sudahlah. Aku memang selalu membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun seraya meninggalkanku yang telah tenggelam dalam tangis.

**[**_**End**__**of**__**Flashback**_**]**

_Maukah kau mendengarkanku? Seluruh isi hatiku yang terluka ini? Apakah kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara? Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya aku saat kau membentakku dan tak mendengar penjelasanku?_

_Tahukah kau… betapa aku merindukan dirimu yang selalu memelukku, memberiku kejutan kecil, menciumku dan meredakan isak tangisku?_

_Aku tak menuntutmu untuk terus bersamaku… aku hanya ingin kau ada, setidaknya 5 menit saja._

_Jika aku merenggang nyawa kelak, apakah kau akan ada disisiku?_

_._

_._

_Use your time wisely. If you had time, come back to me and take a rest for a while._

_I'd be here, listen to your story. And when you've recovered, you can go and I'll be here for today, tomorrow, and forever._

_._

_._

Kuusap air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kutatap layar ponselku yang terus menampilkan hal yang sama tiap aku berusaha mengirim pesan.

'_**Message Sending Failed'**_

Sakit. Tidak hanya hatiku, tetapi juga tubuhku. Sebegitu mudahkah baginya untuk memutuskan kontak dan mengacuhkanku? Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku menangis tiap malam hanya karena memikirkan dirinya yang tak kunjung kembali?

Terlintas kata-kata temanku saat kami bertemu seminggu yang lalu.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Dia menyakitimu, mengapa kau terus menunggunya? Tinggalkanlah dia dan cari orang lain yang lebih baik daripada dirinya!" Ucap Baekhyun._

"_Berbicara tak semudah yang terlihat, Baekkie. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya…"_

"_Kau bisa, asal kau mau berusaha melupakan namja seperti dirinya," Tegur Chanyeol. "Bukankah ia pernah mengatakan padamu untuk membuka hati bagi namja lain?"_

"_Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tak bisa. __**My heart already choose him, and it won't change.**__"_

_Dapat kudengar Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Lu, dengar. Dia telah menyakitimu berulang kali, tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu, dan menghilang begitu saja. Tidakkah kau sakit karenanya? Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa senyum yang kau tunjukkan tak setulus dirimu yang dulu?"_

_Aku tersenyum getir, "Karena aku tersenyum di kala Sehun ada, dan hatiku ada padanya. Jika ia tersenyum, aku akan tersenyum."_

"_Dan bagaimana jika ia bahagia disana dan tak mengingat dirimu? Bagaimana jika ia tersenyum dengan yeoja lain?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jujur, pertanyaannya sungguh menyakiti diriku. Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab,_

"_Jika ia bahagia dengan orang lain dan melupakanku, mungkin aku tetap tersenyum walaupun hatiku menangis. Kebahagiaannya adalah utama bagiku, walaupun mungkin ia tak akan mengerti, betapa berharganya ia untukku…" Kutarik nafasku perlahan. "__**I won't leave him. Not ever**_**.**_**"**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_._

_._

_They told me that you're a cruel guy who hurts me a lot._

_But they're wrong._

_You're the most wonderful boy, and my precious one._

_._

_._

Kuraih gitarku dan mulai memetik beberapa nada yang membentuk lagu kenanganku. Masih terekam dengan sangat jelas dalam ingatanku saat aku pertama kali bernyanyi untuknya. Senyum terpatri di bibirku, namun menghilang sesaat setelah mengingat kata-kata Sehun 5 bulan yang lalu.

Ia berkata ia tak ingin memiliki hubungan yang hanya memikirkan dirinya saja. _Just like a one side relationship_.

_Andai aku masih bisa memberitahumu, bahwa aku terlalu memikirkan dirimu hingga mengambil langkah yang salah dengan menyimpan seluruh perkaraku seorang diri. Aku lebih memikirkan dirimu, bukan karena aku tak peduli pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu caraku salah…_

_ Tapi mengapa saat aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku, kau menghilang bagai angin…?_

_._

_._

_Am I the one who want an everlasting story?_

_Am I the one who want to struggle for this love?_

_I don't know anymore… It kills me every day. My heart, my feelings, and my soul…_

_._

_._

Sekali lagi kucoba menghubungimu, namun hasil yang sama terus terulang. Tak satupun pesan kuterima darimu.

Kukeluarkan seluruh rasa sakitku dan melempar ponselku hingga hancur berantakan. Isakanku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Sampai kapan aku dapat bertahan dari rasa sakit ini? Sungguh, aku merindukannya… Aku ingin memeluk tubuh tegapnya, membalas tatapan penuh cintanya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya…

Tapi kupikir itu mustahil. Ia tak ada disini. Ia tak ada disisiku yang terkulai lemah. Aku hanya sendirian… tanpa ada orang yang sangat kucintai.

Satu hal yang aku tahu.

Aku telah hancur.

Sangat hancur…

_._

_._

_Maybe I must let you go… in the end I know, I'm just the one who want to change everything…_

_._

_._

Satu hal yang kupikirkan sekarang, haruskah aku pergi dari sisinya?

Aku ingin tetap disini untuknya, namun hatiku tak kuat menahan semua derita ini lebih lama lagi…

Mungkin aku harus pergi dan melepas merpatiku yang tak kunjung kembali menepati janjinya…

_._

_._

_If God will grant my wishes…_

_I wish He will always protect you…_

_I wish for your happiness…_

_._

_._

"Hun-ah… kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu… lebih dari yang kau tahu.

_Take care…_ _Mianhae_ mungkin kau kebingungan saat aku berbicara seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika kedepannya aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi? Atau sekedar mengucapkan '_Morning_'?" Aku menarik nafasku pelan.

"Hun… kau tahu? Aku selalu berharap kau ada disini, menemaniku walau hanya sedetik saja… tapi aku tahu, aku tak sanggup lagi berharap walau hanya sedikit saja…

Aku akan selalu men do'akanmu, Baby Hun…"

Air mata kembali berjatuhan menuruni pipiku. Sungguh, tak ada saat yang lebih menyakitkan selain saat ini…

"Satu lagi, Hun…"

"…"

.

.

_PIP —Rekaman selesai._

_._

_._

_Now, between two of us, there's a quiet far distance…_

_If I said "Don't go, don't leave me…"_

_Will you stay here?_

_._

_._

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tebing karang yang cukup tinggi. Deburan ombak seakan ingin meruntuhkan tebing yang kokoh walaupun lumut mulai merambati tiap celah dinding perkasanya.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Dulu aku berharap bisa menjadi batu karang yang dapat berdiri tegak walau debur ombak tak kunjung berhenti mencoba untuk memecahkan dindingnya.

Tapi aku salah. Aku tak bisa sekuat batu karang. Aku terlalu lemah.

Selangkah demi selangkah, aku mendekati bibir tebing. Kulayangkan pandanganku menatap ombak yang menggulung sebelum menutup mata, dan membiarkan diriku melayang bebas membelah udara.

"_Saranghae… Oh Sehun."_ Bisikku untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menyatu dengan dalamnya lautan.

_._

_._

_Maybe I should say 'good-bye'_

_Maybe it's already our 'end'_

_In our last time, let me tell you…_

"_I LOVE YOU"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**.EPILOG.**

**.**

"_Hun-ah, kau ingat? Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan terus mencintaiku walaupun suatu saat kita berubah…_

_Kau berkata akan mengabulkan keinginanku.._

_Kau berkata tak akan pernah meninggalkanku…_

_Kau berkata… suatu saat nanti kau dan aku akan menjadi satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia…_

_Tapi yang sekarang telah aku sadari, itu hanyalah janji kosong…" Luhan menyeka air matanya._

"_Kau tak pernah lagi datang dan menepati janjimu, walaupun kau tahu aku ada disini dan terus menunggu kehadiranmu…_

_Kau mengabaikanku, seakan aku tak lagi berharga…_

_Baby… aku tak pernah ingin berpisah darimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu…_

_Tapi mungkin kau telah terbiasa tanpa eksistensiku…_

_Haruskah aku pergi…?_

_Aku mencintaimu, Sayang… aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

_._

_._

**.END.**

_Well… should I say 'Good-bye'? :')_

_Oke. Singkatnya ini curhatan Hye buat someone/? Yang Hye sayang banget. Tapi apa daya Hye orangnya terlalu tertutup, dan karena itu semua masalah dimulai dan belum selesai sampai sekarang :')_

_Dan singkat-singkatnya lagi, ini semacam surat Hye buat dia. Karena Hye ga bias ngutarain semuanya gitu aja. Maklum penakut akut :'(_

_OOT, ff lain Hye update hari sabtu :D maaf kelamaan hiatus huhu._

_Keteteran sama sekolah hiks T-T_

_Gomawo nee buat yang sudah baca~_

_**.**_

_**Last, mind to RnR? :)**_


End file.
